Data storage systems can include various data structures to hold and relate data records, such as databases, tables, and other data structures. Structured query languages (SQL) can be used in relational database management systems (RDBMS) to query various data structures. Non-relational databases, such as schemaless or NoSQL-type databases, allow for various flexibility as compared to SQL-based data. NoSQL databases can store data in one or more tables and use updating processes which may not provide immediate data coherency throughout an entire database system. However, these NoSQL databases can be better suited for distributed storage systems, such as cloud storage systems, multi-data center systems, among other redundant and non-local data storage systems.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for management of partitioned data storage spaces are provided herein. An exemplary method includes storing sets of structured data records among partitioned data storage spaces, with data fields of the structured data records correlated among the sets by relational associations. The method includes maintaining data fields in a first set of structured data records, the data fields comprising promoted data fields that reference properties of data fields of a second set of structured data records. Responsive to an update to a data field of a first structured data record, the method includes determining if the update relates to a promoted data field, implementing a portion of the update in the second set of structured data records, and propagating the update to associated promoted data fields in the first set of structured data records along with any intervening changes received for the associated promoted data fields.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.